Something i need
by eclipse total
Summary: [Shonen-ai] "Esta acostado, viendo el techo, pensando en todo lo que se avecina. -Después de todo, morir juntos no suena tan mal. - Piensa observando el semblante tranquilo del albino durmiendo junto a él." Viñeta. [Nezumi/Sion].


**No.6 no me pertenece, una obra de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece n.n**

**Advertencias**: Posible OOC :/ es la primera vez que intento escribir un Nezumi/Sion xD Esta basado en un canción de One Republic llamada _something i need_ (Amo esa canción).

Este fic estará publicado en FanFictión y en Mundo Yaoi :3

* * *

**Something i need**

* * *

Está acostado en la cama, pero no puede dormir. Piensa en lo que pasó hace pocos días, y el infierno en que estarían metidos dentro de poco. Cavila mientras Observa el techo de su habitación subterránea.

Suspira. Después gruñe, odia que los suspiros le salgan sin siquiera darse cuenta, se siente vulnerable.

El brazo que se encuentra descansando en su vientre se mueve un poco, llevando la mano blanca a su costado, pestañea un poco, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su compañero tan pegado a él? O mejor dicho ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Sion abrazándolo?

_Voy a morir_, piensa el ratón. No ha dejado que nadie se acerque a él, y a pesar de ello, a Sion no le ha costado trabajo alguno esquivar todas sus barreras. Esa es una de las cosas que más ocupan su mente, durante años esa anciana (que suponía era su abuela) se lo dijo, que si se acercaba a las personas estaba acabado, él fue el quién se acercó a Sion para salvar su vida aquella noche de lluvia en que escapaba, pero jamás pensó que esa noche desencadenaría tales consecuencias.

Ahoga otro suspiro, no podía seguir así.

Voltea su rostro para ver a la persona que había curado sus heridas hace cuatro años, con sus ojos acostumbrados a la obscuridad, lo encuentra. Acurrucado, con la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello. Su semblante es tranquilo, y un atisbo de sonrisa se asoma en sus labios. El cálido aliento choca contra su cuello, Nezumi sonríe, a pesar de estar dormido, es como si Sion le dijera: Estoy vivo, estoy contigo.

Una de sus manos viaja hasta el blanco cabello, lo acaricia y lo acicala. Por más cursi que sonara, si pudiera hacerlo, congelaría ese momento para toda la eternidad.

La rata está derrotada, acorralada. Ha caído, lo sabe muy bien, está acabado y no le importa, porque va a morir, lo sabe, las cosas no están bien, pero de alguna loca forma eso le hace feliz.

Está chiflado, porque sabe que las cosas están mal desde el primer momento en que se vio a él mismo en la posibilidad de perder la vida, y preocupándose, sin embargo, solamente en el hecho de que si él no está, no habrá quien cuide de Sion. El albino también iba a morir, irremediablemente.

_Después de todo, morir juntos no suena tan mal._

No sabe qué día será la cacería humana, y no es que se estuviera retractando de su decisión de entrar al centro penitenciario con Sion, pero…

Voltea de nuevo hacia su compañero, ver su rostro apacible le llenaba de tranquilidad. Tienen el tiempo contado, pero si pudiera alargarlo le encantaría. Porque le encantaría vivir así lo que le quede de vida, aunque claramente su vida podría acabar de un momento a otro. No sabe siquiera si será capaz de vivir otra noche así, compartiendo cama con Sion.

Su mano baja por su espalda, la posa en su cintura, lo abraza con una sola mano. Ha tenido tantas horas de tranquilidad que no ha sabido apreciar.

_Nezumi, ¿Cómo son los veranos aquí?_, recuerda que se lo preguntó hace poco.

_¿Cómo? ¿Piensas estar aquí el siguiente verano?_ Le preguntó ahora él, lo observó, los ojos rojizos le devolvieron la mirada, una que comprendió a la perfección.

_Sí._

_¿Vivo?_

_Vivos_.

Era una idea utópica, estúpida.

Pero aun así sería bueno que pasara.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:** Lo escribí anoche a las 2 de la madrugada ._. Lo acabo de releer y no me pareció tan malo así que lo publique (Amo a estos dos así que debía hacerlo -w-). Por cierto, suelo basarme un poco más en la novela o el manga. En el anime, Nezumi se desmaya antes de que secuestren a Safu, pero en el manga/novela se desmaya después del interrogatorio con el oficial de No.6. Así que tecnicamente "Pasaron muchas cosas en pocos días". Mm... creo que es todo lo que tengo que aclarar n.n

Espero les agrade *w* Nos leemos~


End file.
